The Bed Stained Red
by PentoPaper23
Summary: A drabble to reflect what would have happened if Demelza hadnt be able to stop Captain McNeil at the party. I feel like I made Captain McNeil a little bit OOC but forgive me, he creeps me out. Hello readers! This is the first story in a new series that I am working on. The series is called To Hurt and To Comfort.
1. Chapter 1

She could feel blood dripping down her inner thighs is she walked along the shore line. Her lip pained from where it was split, he had backhanded her for trying to get away and the deep bruises on her hips where throbbing with each step she took. Her mind unlike her body was numb, her eyes staring unseeing at the beach in front of her. Flashes of the night before plagued her thoughts giving her deep wounds on the inside to reflect the ones on the outside.

She could still feel him moving on top of her, his lust filled grunts filling the room. She had been forced to lie on her back against the mattress; her legs were pulled up to wrap around his waist and her arms left to lie at her sides. Her eyes had been locked on the canopy of the bed trying to distract herself from his hands that were gripping her waist, his fingers leaving bruises on her skin. His mouth that was biting her breasts breaking the skin. Every thrust was a painful burn that tore at her insides, tearing her apart at the seams. He wasn't at all like her husband, who was kind and gentle with her unless she asked for it otherwise. Ross...his name burned as tears started to fill her eyes. He always made sure that she was ready before they joined, either with his tongue or his fingers. He would have her screaming his name to the heavens by the time her entered her, her wetness covering her inner thighs. She heard Captain McNeil praise her, the thoughts of her husband and their marriage bed had made her become slightly wet, an action that the man on top of her had taken for her want for him.

"That's it my sweet, I knew you would loosen up" He said doubling the pace of his thrusts and pulling her legs up higher. Demelza cried out in pain as the change of angle allowed him to thrust deeper into her, the pain becoming worse with each of his movements. It has started out as a slight twinge that made her cry out in pain as he forced his way into her dry womanhood, this had happened once with Ross. He had come home drunk after a night celebrating at the mine and had jumped her while she was half asleep, but the man on top of her now did not stop as Ross had at her cry of pain. He did not apologize and try to make it up to her by way of soft finger tips and sucking neck kisses bringing her to a slow and deep peak. He had continued to force his way in until she had felt herself tear and give way to him. A deep burning throb had started then and she could feel her blood dripping down onto the sheets below.

She had been snapped out of her daze when with a long drawn out moan, McNeil stilled above her his arms tightening as his end started to flooded into her. She panicked, no I couldn't finished inside her, him taking and using her body was one thing, but his seeding quickening and making her stomach swell was something that she could not stand the thought of.

"No..." She shouted dread filling her. "No...No...Get off. Please don't spill inside me." She pleaded with him, her hands pushing against his chest. He had laughed at her words and back handed her across the face.

"I thought you wanted to pay back you husband for his cheating ways? What better way than to carry another man's child" He said in pants as his thrusting became deeper until he stilled and emptied himself inside her. She was still pushing against him when she felt his seed flood into her womb, but then she stilled for it was too late. She gasp as he roughly pulled out of her wore and sore womanhood and little bit of his end dribbled out of her. He shook his head and reached for her.

"No no we can't have that now can we." He said before flipping her over and thrusting back into her. "We need all that to stay inside your cunt, so it can be in there when you return to you husband in the morning and when he takes you he will be able to feel what kind of gutter slut he married." he said panting in time with his thrusts. He hands were grasping the sheets in pain, her legs thrown wide resting her weight on her knees.

"Has her taken you like this yet my sweet?" He taunted, "has he had the pleasure of seeing you from this view? Hmmm...or does he take you from the front thinking you a great lady?" he continued. Demelza had closed her eyes and was trying to not think about the pain that he was inflicting on her. But her eyes snapped open when he felt his fingers reach around and flick her clit. He body betrayed her and she let out a moan as her womanhood contracted in response. He laughed.

"I seem to have found the right button to push. Do you like that my dear?" he taunted rolling her clit between his fingers. Her body respond again against her will, a flood of wetness allowing him to slide in and out easier. He groaned at be able to reach deeper into her his hands returning to grip her waist. She was driven into to the bed by his movements her breasts painful being flatten under their combined weight. His hand returned to her clit and started to rub at her, a moan was torn from her throat again, and he doubled his efforts. He let out a long moan as felt her womanhood contracted with her climax and he he finished for the second time with a few short fast thrust and his seed flooding within her again with. His hands left her waist and she dropped down flat against the bed, he gave her a sound slap on her rear and left the room the room without a backwards glance and closing the door softly behind him. Demelza stayed in the middle of the bed her legs still parted, his finish dripping onto the bed below her. Her breath was coming in hard pants border lining on panic, her stomach turned, rolling around as if it were the sea. She leaped from the bed and emptied it's contains into the chamber pot. Standing up she turned to look at herself in the mirror, her hair was coming out of his placement, her bodice was ripped revealing one of her creamy white breast and her skirt was torn up to her hip. He had not been gentle with her. A sob left her mouth, but she stilled the tears, she needed to make it home without causing a scene. She slowly made her way around the room gathering up her belonging she would have them sent for in the morning.

She poured a little water into the wash basin and mopped what she could of the mess between her legs, she paled at the amount of blood what came away with his and her finish. Shame filled her as she thought back to her reactions to his actions. She had been forced to cheat on her husband, she had been forced to share a bed with one that was not him and she had been forced on some basic level to enjoy it. She rushed to the chamber pot again as she stomach reacted to her thoughts. After taking a moment to compose herself she left the house and made to walk towards her home, but she stopped at the lane that would lead her there, and stilled. Would he be able to tell she thought, would he be able to see her attacker's invisible marks on her? Dread filled her again and she turned and walked towards the beach.

She didn't know how long she had been walking for, but the sun was high in the sky by the time she heard a horse approach. She didn't move to quicken her pace, or try to out run the person. They could ruin her again for all she cared, the first assault was already done and over with what would one more hurt she thought bitterly.

"Demelza?" She stilled as her name come from the one man she was trying to avoid. No, no he can't see me like this she thought.

"Go away Ross" She said, her voice barely a whisper the words catching in her throat.

"Demelza please...I have good..." Ross made to grab her arm. She flinched away pulling it out of his reach. He stilled taking in her face, confusion marring his.

"Good god..." he said reaching up to cup her face in between his hands, his thumb rubbing along the cut on her lip. For a moment she saw rage in his eyes, but it was only fleeting for it was soon replaced with concern.

"My love what happened to your..." He broke off taking a step back to take in her whole figure. His eyes slowly made their way down her body taking in the marks on her face, the ripped bodice, the tear in her skirt and resting finally on the pool of blood that was quickly staining the sand at her feet.

"My love are you hurt? Did you have a fall" He said quickly panic filling his voice, all the while his hands were rubbing up and down her arms with a tremble.

"No I...I didn't fall" She said, her eyes were locked on the red sand at her feet guilt filling her. "I was my fault." She continued, "if only I hadn't..." She stopped talking and stepped out of his reach his hands falling to his sides. "Please don't touch me..." she said quietly as tears threaten to spill down her face, her eyes not meeting her husbands.

"Demelza..." Ross said soothingly as if he was speaking to a scared animal. "You must tell me what happened. If someone has hurt you I must know. You are my wife it is my responsibility to protect you" he continued. She laughed at this. Protect her, was he protecting when he spent the night in that whores bed? Was he protecting her when she was raising their son alone. Was he protecting her when others made their affections clear? She looked up at him then.

"Even from those you consider a friend?" She said, with a touch of angry in her tone. She heard his breath hitch as he took in her face fully for the first time. Ross made to move towards her, she stepped back startled by his sudden movement.

"Who did this?" He asked rage was back in his eyes; his voice was straining on anger. Demelza took in his face, concern was showing with every line that formed, she let out a sob.

"Demelza tell me." He demanded his voice raising she flinched but answered him nonetheless.

"Captain McNeil." She said softly, barely above a whisper. Ross's face fell into what she could only see as calm before the storm, as he made to embrace her again, but she stepped holding up her hands to make him stop.

"I was angry at you. I have been angry at you even since you went to her that night and I thought well why can't I have a turn. Why can not I do the same." her voice broke as it all came flooding out of her, images of the night flashed in her mind searing themselves into her mind's eye. His hands as he grabbed her, the pain as he entered her, the sound the cries she had made, the slap on her ass as he left. "I invited him to my room after the party ended, thinking that if I did it too I would feel less hurt." she continued.

"Demelza..." Ross said with anger in his voice. But she interrupted him.

"But I couldn't do it. You are the only man that I have ever been with, you are my husband. I am yours and you are mine, so I said no. But he wouldn't let me..." She trailed off, for the look that had clouded Ross's face made her stop.

"He wouldn't let you" his tone was one of strain, each word seemed to be spat out. "Did he...?" he let the question hang opened ended, he already knew the answer she could tell by the closed off look in his eyes. Demelza hesitate for a moment, and then nodded. For a moment Ross was quiet and was staring past her, but then he screamed, throwing the saddle bag that he was holding, it skipped along the beach like a stone on a pond.

"I will kill him. I will string him up from the tallest tree I can find." he raged pacing the sand before her, his hands had made fists at his sides the knuckles turning white from the strain. Demelza made towards him, but her steps faulted as pain ripped through her stomach sending a new rush of blood towards the sand below. Ross caught her in his arms before she made contacted with the blood soaked ground, her sobs were being made into his shirt, her tears leaving wet patches on the white cotton.

"Ohh Ross I tried so hard, but he was too strong. His hands were ripping and grabbing, I couldn't..." a new wave of sobs stole the words from her mouth the sound tearing at Ross's heart.

"Ohh my love, we must get you home we can speak of it there." He said in a voice that did not convey the amount of hurt and rage that he was feeling. She screamed out as he picked her up in his arms her voice echoing around the empty cove, her face turning a pasty white colour. Ross felt her blood soaking into the sleeve of his shirt running down his forearm a small amount of worry was starting to grow within him, this amount of blood can not be good her he mused as he worked on placing her on Darkie. He swung up behind her pulling her to rest against his hard chest. Demelza had gone strangely still and a slight shake to her small frame had started, shock Ross thought he had seen it in many of the man he had fought with. Whether it was the event or the blood loss Ross did not know but he was concerned nonetheless. The ride back to the house was one filled with pained moans and breath stealing gasps, her head had fallen onto his chest more tears soaking into his shirt. Reaching the house he swung himself off Darkie and pulled her into his arms, he could feel her laboured breathing against his chest as he made for the kitchen door kicking it open with his foot. Prudie was startled by the door being thrown open and sprung up from the fire side seat.

"Sir?" She asked with a small amount of panic in her voice when she looked at her mistress.

"I need hot water and towels, your mistress has had a fall." He lied calmly. "I shall be in the bedroom, please bring it up for me" he continued as he walked towards the staircase.

Ross carried his wife up to their room trying to ignore her pain filled moans when each of his steps jolted her, his hand had become sticky with the blood it was slipping in between his fingers.

"Almost there my love" He said planting a kiss on her forehead panic starting to control his voice. "Only a few more steps then we can get you cleaned up" She didn't say a word back to him. When he reached their bedroom door he nudged it open with his foot and leaving it open for Prudie to bring the water in. He placed her down on her feet and started to work on undoing the hooks on her dress, her hands shot up in a feeble attempt to stop him.

"No I can't...have you see me like this..." She sobbed, but Ross paid her no mind tenderly removing her hands from his and placing them back by her sides.

"I am your husband my love. As you said, you are mine as I am yours, I vowed in sickness and in health and I think this falls under that vow" He said strongly leaving no room for argument. He returned to undoing her dress, the torn fabric falling to the floor as the last hook was pulled undone, what lay underneath stole the air from his lungs. Her shift was dark red with her blood and torn up to reveal her left hip. The hip in question was covered in very clear large hand print. He stilled the rage inside him at the man that would dare touch his wife, the man that would dare to leave such marks on her body. He gently ran his thumb over the mark she sucked in a pained breath.

"Im sorry..." He was about to say more when Prudie announced her arrival.

"Water for ye sir" She said placing it on the desk by the window. She did not make any comment on the state of her silence mistress, something that Ross was thankful for.

"That will be all thank you. I shall call down if I should be in need of your help" He said dismissing her without a backwards glance.

He waited till be heard the door close before he reached for Demelza again, he slowly drew the wrecked shift up and off her battered body. She hissed as it tore away from a dried cut on her breast, upon further examination Ross saw that it was in the shape of a bite mark. He also noticed that fresh blood was still running down her legs creating small puddle at her feet.

"I need to do something about the blood my love. Can you get on the bed for me?" He asked, tracing her jawline with his fingers. She nodded mutely still not saying a word; he watched her move as if on autopilot towards the bed to lie down. She rested her head against the soft mattress letting out a small sigh, some of the tension leaving her body. Ross waited until she was settled before he dragged over the wash basin to sit beside the bed. He gently moved his hand towards his wife ankles to spread her legs but she tensed up again and made to move out of his reach.

"Demelza it's me. It's Ross, I'm trying to help you my love." He said softly not removing his hands.

"No please..." She begged trying to close her legs, but Ross held firm.

"I need to stop the bleeding Demelza. I need to see where its coming from. Would you prefer if I got Dwight to come and tend to you?" He asked rubbing her ankles with his thumbs. But the look of fear in her face made him back track. "I can help you my love. Just let me" he begged meeting her tear filled eyes. They were held in each other's stares for a moment until she nodded slowly and relaxed again.

Blood was covering her thighs and dripping down into the bedsheets below when Ross gently pulled her legs apart, he could see that she was red and swollen and had a litter of dark makes around the folds of her womanhood. He slowly reach up to part her with his fingers, she tensed, trying but ultimately failing, to hold back the groan of pain that coursed through her when he parted her folds. Ross could see a small tear at the entrance of her womanhood that seemed to be the source of her bleeding. It was a short jagged thing, but just big enough to be bleeding freely. This was not something that he was able to handle. He slowly retracted his fingers, her fold closing back over her entrance. He would need to call for Dwight, as much as it would pain him and her to do so.

"I need to call Dwight my love. I can't stop the bleeding with what I have here" he said motioning to the cloths and warm water. Demelza nodded not caring.

"What's one more man to see my body" She said coldly her eyes trained on the bed canopy. Ross did not answer her for he did not know what to say, he just left the room quietly to call for Prudie.

He waited downstairs for Dwight to arrive pacing the hallway, he had a flood of images in his mind. His wife screaming for help, his fist connecting with McNeil's jaw. But he was brought out of his musing by the front door swinging open to reveal a windblown Dwight with his medical bag in hand.

"You servant said there had been accident." He said noticing the blood that was covering Ross. He made to lift his friend's shirt in search of a wound but was stopped short by Ross's words.

"It's Demelza, she was attacked." He said bluntly turning towards the stairs. Dwight stilled for a moment absorbing the words, but then made the follow Ross.

"What happened?" He asked climbing the stairs to the bedroom.

"She was taken advantage off at a party." Dwight stopped again, gaining Ross's attention.

"You don't mean..." He trailed off searching his friend's face. Ross nodded silently answering the question hanging in the air between them. Dwight's face harden into professional calmness and he squared his shoulders.

"Take me to the patient please." He ordered, motioning to Ross to lead on.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who was it?" Dwight asked as they reached the bedroom door.

Ross stilled, his jaw set in anger.

"McNeil" He replied in a stiff tone.

"McNeil, the Captain?" Dwight said in shock, "Surely not"

"You mistrust my wife's word?" Ross asked turning towards his friend in shock.

"No. No." Dwight said putting his hands up in defence. "I just thought that...surely you noticed." he said. Ross was confused.

"Surely I noticed what?" He asked becoming concerned when his friend faulted under his gaze. Dwight was uncomfortable, he had made it a rule to never be dragged into his friends marital woes, but it seem he should have intervened sooner in this case.

"I have called upon your house three times in the last month in search of you, only to find the Captain and Demelza having tea. Now I'm not saying that this is in any part Demelza's fault, but surely you saw his attraction. Surely you saw his intent." Dwight said.

Ross's heart has fallen out of his chest. He had left his wife to navigate her first unwanted suitor while he was away playing husband and father to another.

"No. I was unaware of this." He said softly.

Dwight didn't have the time to be as mad at his friend as he would like. But knew that they conversation was not over, he and Ross would have words after he had tended to his wife.

"We should go in. She is in needed of us now" He said opening the door and entering before Ross could reply.

Demelza hadn't moved she was still laying in the same position that Ross has left her in when he left. Her parted legs hanging over the side of the bed, her toes just brushing the floor below. She was still staring blankly at the canopy of the bed when the door open to admit her husband and Dwight. She paid then no attention and Ross filled Dwight in on her injuries. She did not move to cover her naked form, what's one more man she had said to Ross before he left, she had meant it. She was already used and abused what was one more person taking their fill and taking in her naked body. She felt the bed move as Ross sat down beside her, he pulled a blanket over her she flinched at the feel of the fabric, if Ross noticed he didn't say anything. His hand reached to brush the hair from her battered face a thumb moving over her busied check.

"My love" he said as he gently turned her face to his, "I have Dwight. He is going to help you" he continued stroking her cheek. Their eyes met, his filled for concern while hers were filled with nothing but unblinking, unseeing recognition.

"Do what you wish" she said, turning her face away to stare back at the canopy.

Dwight looked at Ross, asking a silent question, Ross nodded with understanding. His hand was now back to sweeping her hair from her face.

"Im just going to remove the blanket my love." he said, waiting for her answer. None came. He nodded again more to himself this time and pulled the blanket up to her waist revealing her bottom half to Dwight. His keen doctoring eyes took in the woman lying before him for a moment before he turned away to his bag. He turn back after a moment later with a wet cloth in hand.

"I'll need you raise her legs Ross" he said nervously as he kneeled beside the bed. "I need to see where the blood is coming from before I can work on stopping it".

Ross nodded again, seemingly unable to find the words to answer the good doctor. He moved to brace himself behind his wife pulling her to rest against his chest her head resting just below his chin. He braced his hands under her knees and slowly parted her legs so Dwight was able to see her injuries. Demelza let out a gasp and tried to pull away.

"Shh my love, it's me you're fine, Dwight is tending to you" Ross said placing a kiss on her hair, his thumbs were rubbing the inside of her knees where his hands were holding open her legs.

Dwight's intake of breath broke Ross's attention and he looked at his friend. Dwight was hurrying gathering more cloths to steam the bleeding, during the time that it took him to ride over bursing had started to set in. The inside of her thighs where a dark blue colour and the folds of her womanhood were almost black.

"That bastard" he said under his breath as he wiped away some of the blood from apex of her right leg.

"What?" Ross asked panic clear in his voice.

"Nothing, just...I'll see him hang" Dwight said anger filtering into his voice as he prodded around Demelza's privates.

"You and I both my friend"

Dwight worked on wiping away the blood that had starting to dry on her skin, but she was still slowly leaking from her entrance. Once her legs were clean of blood, Dwight looked up to find Ross whispering in his wife's ear, tears were running down her face and her mouth was trembling with unsaid words. Ross's lips were just brushing the shell of her ear his face unreadable as he comforted his wife. He slowly moved down so that he was drawing patterns on her neck with his nose. A small peaceful smile came across Demelza face, his attention making her forget for a moment of the position that they were in. Dwight hated to disturb them, but if he was to get the bleeding to stop he must.

"Ross" he said softly as to not startle his patient, "I'll need to take a look umm...in..." he couldn't find the words, but Ross seemed to understand just fine and without taking his nose off his wife's neck he answered with a nod and moved back up to whispering in his wife's ear. Her face tensed for a moment, and her chest began to rise and fall in panic.

"Proceed Dwight" Ross said attempting to calm his wife.

Dwight turned away to his bag again to silently prepared a needle and thread. If they were lucky she may have just torn the mending he had done when she birthed her children and it would be a simple fix. But if it was more internal he did not have the tools that were need to fix that. His hands shook as he thread the needle, panic setting in for a moment at the thought of her bleeding out. Turning back to the bed he was pleased to see that Ross had calmed his wife somewhat, her hand was now tightly gripping his shirt collar and her head was tightly pressed into his neck. He knelt back in front of her and reach up to part her folds a small gasp past her lips at his touch but she remained still. Her folds where hot and tight which was not unexpected, neither was the scream that she let out when he probed a finger at her entrance.

"A little higher Ross" he ordered in a stern doctor voice all attachment had disappeared as he fall into his work mode. Ross gently pulled his wife's legs open a fraction more and Dwight sigh with relief at what he saw. There was a small tear just at her entrance, she had torn right along his old mending in a clean tear. A small smile grace his lips, Ross noticed.

"Dwight?" he questioned confused at his friends happy reaction.

"She has just torn along the mending I did when she birthed your children. It will be an easy fix." he reassured his friend.

"Mending just like last time" Demelza quietly asked her eyes had fallen to Dwight. He lightly rubbed her leg and nodded.

"Just like last time. But I will need to feel inside you for a moment just to be sure, I'll try to be gentle." he said smiling at her with kind eyes. She nodded and rested her head back into Ross's neck. He wiped his hands on a clean cloth and parted her folds again. He pressed a finger into her and felt her contract in pain her walls trying to push out the invading object.

"Demelza, I need you to answer me truthful. Did he use anything apart from his manhood in you?" Dwight asked his face full of concentration as he felt around her most private area.

He looked up just in time to see her shake her head in reply he eyes tightly shut against the pain. She screamed as he touched a particular sore spot and her legs tried to close.

"Dwight..." Ross said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I know I'm sorry." He said as he felt around the front wall of her womanhood, "I'm almost done". She was swollen and tender but he could not feel any tears so he was confused for a moment when he pulled out his finger as to why it was covered in thick dark clotted blood. He stared at his finger for a moment then looked at Demelza, then back down to her womanhood.

All his thought seemed to click into place and it was as if he had been doused in cold water. His stomach sank and for a second his eye sight faded.

"No. Oh god no" He said panicked, he jumped up into the bed to grab her face and turn it toward his.

"Demelza look at me, are you with child?" he asked checking her pulse. "Demelza I need you to answer me" he begged giving her a small shake.

"I don't...I don't think so..." She sobbed and moment later a hand reached down to touch her tender stomach her eyes meeting his with a look of understanding.

"No." she sobbed her fingers digging into the skin of her stomach.

Ross was looking back and forwards between the two confused. Dwight was now back in between her legs packing cloth against her.

"Ross let go of her legs" Dwight shouted, panic now clear in his voice as he reached under the bed for the chamber pot.

"What's happening?" Ross yelled grabbing the hand his wife has placed on her stomach his own, his voice full of panic.

"Ohh Ross…" she cried into his neck tears rolling down her cheeks, her chest heaving with uncontrollable sobs. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry" she apologised.

"Demelza I need you to look at me and calm down." Dwight instructed his hands shaking as he pulled away the blood soaked cloths. Demelza nodded in understanding taking a deep breath in time with his.

"That's it, breath in time with me" He ordered taking deep breathes. He reached for the chamber pot and placed it under her just in time for a small mass to slip into it.

Ross had his head buried in his wife's hair his eyes pleading.

"Dwight what's happening?" He begged trying to calm down his sobbing wife.

"She is losing your child" Dwight said and it was as if the air had been sucked out of the room.


End file.
